


The Rules

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [16]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Based on a manga scene, Canon - Manga, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Pre-The Great Fall, SEEDs Ship, TriMax Vol. 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins threw a wrench into more than just ship protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> William Conrad is the lead crewmember on Rem's SEEDs ship in the manga.

“This is a mistake!”

“Can you honestly say you wouldn’t have done the same?”

William Conrad let his frustration out with a sigh, leaning against the tree. Rem sat on the other side of the trunk, legs drawn up, her arm casually resting on her knee. Both gazed out at the lush expanse of the rec room, taking in the fertile, rolling grass, the flawless cerulean sky, and the child-like life forms that had been accidentally created by man.

As Rem and Conrad looked on, Vash and Knives stood silently in the distance, hands in their pockets, the light wind rustling their clothing. Even though they were some yards away, she knew they were staring at her, at Conrad. She could practically feel their intense gazes, one green, one blue. They were so young, yet so old…

“Can you?” Rem asked again.

“This is a serious violation of the rules, Rem,” Conrad stated matter-of-factly.

“Indeed,” Rem replied quietly. “But I think those rules were broken when we tried to play God.”


End file.
